


Astral High Tea

by feedingonwind



Category: Planeshift Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Menu, Planeshift Fanworks Exchange, ShiftCon, ShiftCon 2015, cupcakes & tea, dyr is a precious cinnamon roll too good for this world, elliwick is in charge of refreshments, how we roll in this fandom, zeth pretending to be other cupcakes, zeth pretending to be other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where you can be who you want and physics don't apply</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astral High Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flite/gifts), [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



> For the Planeshift Fanworks Exchange; the general prompts desiring META mashed up with my spin on the bakery/teashop AU.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2isbluf)

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about Planeshift, see:  
> [A Planeshift Primer](http://aria.dreamwidth.org/220272.html)  
> [The Planshift Wiki](http://planeshift-campaign.wikia.com/wiki/Planeshift-campaign_Wiki)  
> [The DW Planeshift Fanworks Exchange](http://planeshift-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/)  
> 


End file.
